


Stinker

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Naked Derek, Pre-Relationship, but getting there, swamp monster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff





	Stinker

Northern Californian swamp monsters look like what happens when an alligator and a compost heap have a baby.

And they smell like a backed up sewer in July.

_And_ , stuck with a red-hot poker, which Derek does as per bestiary instructions, they explode.

“You are _not_ stenchifying Roscoe,” Derek, dripping in swamp monster guts, is summarily informed by Stiles.

So Derek strips, to his skin.

“ _Wait!_ You’re getting in my Jeep _naked?”_

“You have some spare clothes, or a blanket?”

“ _No.” Of course not_ implied.

Derek gets in the Jeep, naked.

Stiles desperately hopes monstrous stinks prevent boners.

 

They don’t.


End file.
